


You Made It So Sweet

by missbeizy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Poly!verse, Polyamory, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotel sexycomfort times set during the 03/14/2014 NYC filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Made It So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> ( _[source](http://larra-belle.tumblr.com/post/79561809186)_ )

Chris has officially had it by the end of the day.

They aren't even alone in the trailer after changing when he hisses under his breath, "I want twelve—no, eighteen. No. Twenty four Diet Cokes, a cheeseburger, a hot shower, and you both to fuck each other for me and if I hear one word about it I am sleeping alone tonight." His eyelids are heavy and he's slurring and jabbing his finger and Darren looks at Will and Will looks at Darren and they share a smile. "These are the rules."

Will doesn't mean to hold out, but Darren is out the hotel door and on his way to the vending machine before he can explain that he'd already ordered the cheeseburger and fries from room service and had stocked the hotel mini-fridge with Diet Coke that morning before they'd left. He hadn't told Chris about that last bit, especially, because then Chris would have had three cans of Diet Coke for breakfast, and caffeine and crowd-related anxiety do not mix well.

It's worth it for the giggle when Darren comes back clutching twelve cans of Diet Coke—some shoved into his pockets, some under his arms, some rolled up in his shirt—half of which look like they've been through a war, and announces, "They only had twelve in the machine, and I kind of—dropped them? Lea saw me. She laughed. Lea is mean and we're no longer friends." He opens his arms and lets the cans fall, and only then does he see the decimated cheeseburger platter and Chris and Will on the bed, already making out. "Heyyy," he says.

Will tears his mouth from Chris' throat. "I was going to tell you, but you started mumbling about quarters and blowjobs and disappeared."

Darren narrows his eyes. "I can't compete with this shit. Your pre-planning is like fucking art.”

"You can come over here and make out with me," Chris offers.

Darren grins like a kid. "Fuck yeah I can."

They have done everything together that three men can do, but there is still nothing quite as pleasurable as being the filling of a Darren-and-Chris make-out sandwich. Will drowns in between these two very different but complimentary men, stripping Darren down to his underwear as they swap kisses and rough caresses. Chris is sort of on the bottom, sprawled out and letting them do most of the work. After he gets thoroughly kissed and petted, he relaxes and lets them go at each other and just watches.

It is the easiest thing in the world to get sucked in by Darren, who kisses like the world is ending and only his technique can save it. They end up kneeling over Chris' long legs, Will's hands on Darren's ass and Darren's in his hair, their heads tilted, their mouths wet and open, eagerly tonguing into each other's mouths.

"God, I love you all beard-y," Darren whines, thumbing Will's cheeks.

"You made fun of it all day," Will points out.

"I mock because I love, duh," Darren says, kissing over the soft strands before licking and biting down Will's throat.

Chris slithers out from under the tangle of limbs and limps off the bed. "Shower time. All four hands will be required, come on, chop chop."

Will giggles into Darren's hair.

"Bossy little shit," Darren mutters.

"Sass me after you blow me," Chris says airily.

Darren and Will stare at him, long and pale and lean in just a pair of navy blue boxer-briefs, and then that ass starts swaying as he walks into the bathroom, the muscles of his wide back and thick thighs flexing, and Will can feel Darren's dick jump against his leg.

"Fuck," Darren hisses, lips parted.

"God, I know, right?" Will adds, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Worth it," Darren announces, and dashes off the bed.

Will chases him with a high-pitched battle cry and they pile into the shower behind Chris.

Since Will got first dibs on making out he lets Darren in first this time, content to pile up wash clothes and little soap bars and shampoo and conditioner bottles while Darren takes Chris by the hips and presses him into the shower wall and kisses him, open-mouthed and relentless from the first press. Chris moans appreciatively and loops his wet arms around Darren's neck.

The thing about sleeping with more than one person at once is that, sometimes, a lot of it is watching. You can't all be touching all of the time, and if there's anything that Will has in spades, it's patience. He'd be happy to sit back and observe for as long as Chris needed him to, in almost any situation, so leaning there against the shower wall with his cock in his hand while Darren gets Chris warmed up is no hardship at all. Quite the opposite.

He watches, face hot and cock throbbing in his grip as Chris wraps one leg around Darren's waist, resting his hairy calf on the curve of Darren's thick, round ass, pulling him in so that their cocks line up between their bellies. Darren groans into Chris' mouth, wraps his strong hand around the back of Chris' thigh and hauls it up higher.

"Fuck, yeah, like that, darlin'," he says, kissing Chris' neck and shoulders as their pelvises grind.

Will seriously considers kneeling down and spreading Darren's cheeks apart and just—fuck, he really wants to put his mouth on that ass. But Chris had mentioned blowjobs often enough today for Will to know that he wants one, and wants one now.

Chris tears his mouth from Darren's—it's red and swollen and so very pretty—and sinks his fingers up into his hair. "Suck me?"

Darren goes to his knees as graceful as a dancer, his beautifully muscled back and ass and thighs flexing in ways that make Will tug that much faster on his cock. They are both so fucking gorgeous that sometimes Will can't even take them both in fully at once without seeing spots in front of his eyes or going dizzy.

In the beginning they had teased him about getting off to the idea of image of Kurt and Blaine—okay, he had been sort of a fanboy, it's true—but the reality is so far from that. They awe him just as they are.

He watches water sluice down Darren's naked back to pool in the curves of his ass as he gets comfortable on his knees, then takes Chris' cock in his mouth. Chris' slender body bends back, his pelvis rolling just once as Darren sucks him down.

"Fuck," Chris hisses, eyelids dipping. "God, fuck, yes."

Will inches across, leans over Darren and kisses Chris' open mouth. The pleasure that lights his face when he realizes that Will is joining them takes Will's breath away. He claims another kiss, and another, and Chris puts one hand around the back of his neck while keeping the other on Darren's head. Will looks down to watch Darren happily sucking away, plump mouth pursed, fist wrapped around the base of the shaft, eyes closed. His long eyelashes are spiky with water and fan across his cheeks and Will has to touch him, has to reach down and thumb his cheekbone, and melts a little when he stops blowing Chris for a second just to kiss the back of Will's fingers.

Will smiles, and feels his heart clench at the trust he finds there, at the impish curl to Darren's mouth as they stare at each other. God, he loves Darren, too. Some days it's almost too much, the way that he feels about them both—so much, but so differently.

Chris guides himself back into Darren's mouth and then kisses Will, reaching for his cock.

"No," Will says, shifting his pelvis. "No, don't do any work. Not yet. Let us take care of you. Here, off the wall."

He rearranges them so that he and Chris are under the hot spray of water, and Darren is out of it on his knees, still blowing Chris while Will sets his hands to Chris' shoulders and neck and begins rubbing them.

"Oh my god," Chris moans, "that feels amazing."

He is a mess of tense knots, from his neck to his ankles, and Will digs into every inch, letting the hot water aide the passage of his hands as Darren continues giving Chris the slowest, most thorough blowjob that he has ever had the patience to give.

Despite his earlier demands, Chris lets them take over. Of course, there's a limit.

The sucking is noisy, and Darren's head is bobbing, and Chris tenses suddenly. "Stop. I don't want to come yet."

Will is on his third pass, massaging Chris' calves, when he asks, "What do you want, honey?"

"I am so relaxed right now that I am literally going to fall over, so...bed, first." Will rises, slides his arms around Chris' tiny waist and traces the flat plane of his belly. "I want to watch you two."

Darren nips at Chris' hip bone. "No argument there."

Will kisses the back of Chris' neck. "Mm, 'kay."

They towel each other off in turns, and sigh in shared relief at the warm, dry air of the hotel room. Chris loops his towel around his waist and lies down on the bed, letting it fall open over his lap. His cock is fully erect, red at the tip and swollen from the friction of Darren's mouth.

Will's body twinges—he wishes Chris weren't in such a voyeuristic, lazy mood, because he'd love nothing more than to ride him. Will is definitely in a very specific mood tonight.

They climb onto the bed after Chris, and Will puts his hands on Darren's waist, kisses him softly and asks, "Would you fuck me?"

They usually do it the other way around, and Darren looks surprised. Chris and Darren aren't working tomorrow, so it's not a matter of physical stresses—Will just really, really wants a cock inside of him.

"Damn, babe, like I'm going to say no to that?" Darren asks, smiling, and palms Will's cheeks apart. Will shivers, ass rolling back into the warm, hard curves of Darren's hands. Darren may be small and compact, but he's as strong as if not stronger than any man who Will has slept with, and the thrill of his grip courses through Will and makes his cock twitch. He's so sensitive right now; he knows that it's going to feel good.

Chris has the lubricant bottle, and Will takes it from his side and moves to pass it to Darren.

"Don't want my mouth?" Darren asks, massaging the heavy muscle of Will's ass, working the halves together and then apart so that he can drag his fingers up the crevasse.

"No, just, fingers?" he replies, kissing Darren's neck and throat. "Want to be full." Darren has the most delicious fingers, and can play Will's ass like a finely tuned instrument when the mood is right.

Will gets on all fours between Chris' out-stretched legs, smiles at Chris' sleepy, aroused face, and reaches out to lightly stroke his straining cock while he sinks into the pillows behind him.

"Fucking beautiful," Will says, working Chris' dick in his hand, staring at everything from his heavy, hairy balls to his pink nipples to his messy hair to the stubble on his throat.

Darren kneels up behind him, warms the lubricant between his fingers before dragging two fingertips over his hole to spread it. Will's cheeks go hot and he exhales audibly—the touch rockets down his legs and makes his belly tighten and his dick twitch, and oh god yes he wants to get fucked, preferably twenty minutes ago.

Chris grins, head tilted, one hand massaging his own balls and the other resting on his belly. "God, you want it bad tonight, don't you?"

Will bites his lip. "Mmhm."

"Love watching you take it," Chris says, eyes drifting hungrily over Will's fist jacking him up and down. "So fucking hot, so needy, god, I am—shit, slow down, too close."

Will grins, squeezing the sensitive head. And then his face goes blank with fresh pleasure when Darren's circling fingertips press in, one long, thick finger and then a second almost directly after.

"Nngh," he moans, knees sliding apart on the bedspread, ass rising. Darren begins working the digits in and out, swiveling them in corkscrewed half-turns, slick with lubricant but not too much, because Will likes the friction and the drag of his soft, tight channel around thick fingers.

Chris licks his lips and stares at Darren, naked and completely self-assured, knuckle-deep in Will's ass, and the tension between them flickers so hard that it makes Will's dick jump.

"Fuck him," Chris says, cock throbbing against Will's still fingers. "God, fuck him, do it."

"Condom, or do you want me to get you messy?" Darren asks Will.

"Condom, actually, yeah," Will says. He doesn't feel like bothering tonight; he just wants Darren's cock in his ass.

Darren puts one on and then knee-walks back across the bed, budging up close, stroking his fingers up and down Will's cheeks, massaging the skin behind his balls, the soft place on his ass just above the swell of his cheeks, opening him and then pressing him shut, until he's breathing heavily in the warm air, ass up, shoulders down, his forehead almost pressed against Chris' leg.

The first drag of Darren's thick erection up and down his ass crack makes his knees twitch and give. He loves the way that feels, the pressure and the maleness of it, big and hard and all for him. He rubs back against it shamelessly, clamping his cheeks around the shaft, feeling the blunt head catch on his hole. Urgency makes his skin tight and hot.

Chris is breathing just as fast as he is, rubbing his cock weakly, idly against the hand that Will has curled around it.

Darren definitely doesn't have Will's patience, which Will is grateful for when he feels Darren hold himself steady and press in. It's already very late, and even though they don't have a call in the morning they all have plans, and he knows how tired they both are.

"Oh, fuck, yes," he says, back arching. "I'm good, don't go slow, I'm f—fuck, go all the way."

Darren still goes slow, but he goes, tense as he slides in to his balls in one push. Will can feel the soft underside of his belly heave with breath as he bottoms out, his fingers gripping Will's waist.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , your _ass_ , Jesus Christ," Darren whines. Will's ass clenches; he can feel Darren's dick all the way up into his belly and it's so good.

Chris whimpers, high-pitched, and begins rubbing the space below his balls.

Will wants to focus on him, just then. Wants to jerk him off or maybe put a finger inside of him while he does it himself, but Darren pulls out and then pushes back in, and it feels incredible, and Chris doesn't seem to want anything in particular, so he sets his knees and braces his free hand on the bed and lets his ass tip up and spread for Darren.

Darren fucks the shit out of him, still possessed of so much energy even after the day he's had, hips snapping, thighs so strong that Will would worship them right now if he could physically manage it, his fingernails digging into Will's fleshy cheeks, holding them open while he hammers in between them.

"God, yeah, yeah, yeah, shit, fuck, fuck me, fuck me, fuck—"

The bed creaks wildly, and Will's cock slaps his belly to the rhythm. He can't focus on anything but that right now, the blunt, aching stretch of his ass, the pressure, the slam of flesh deep inside—he loves it, loves it now that he's had it both good and bad, now that he has it with people who he cares about, people who know his body and know how he likes it.

He puts his cheek to Chris' trembling, hard thigh and lets his body snap back and forth with the rhythm of Darren's thrusts, lets his ass relax and his body take it. And at some point, when he's dizzy from his head being down, he lifts it and sucks in a breath and reaches under himself for his cock, which is half-hard, and begins stroking it.

"Want me to?" Chris asks, voice rough, his own cock neglected in his hand.

"No," Will answers, "just, kiss me?" He inches forward until he's on all fours over Chris' body.

Chris kisses him, sucking on his bottom lip. Their foreheads press together, and Chris' free hand strokes Will's bearded cheek. They both shake with the thrusting, and Will can feel Chris jerking off, knows that Chris can feel him doing the same, and Darren is cursing and panting behind him.

Chris edges farther under Will's crouched body, wrapping one arm around his shoulders, knees coming up to bracket his torso. He kisses Will and Will melts into him, eyes sliding shut. He feels so content between them, held and adored and pleasured, and it's making him ache in places that have nothing to do with sex. But then there's Darren, and his ass getting fucked, and that's just as amazing, and it's—too much.

"Want to come," he groans, sitting up and back on his knees and jerking himself faster. "Want to come on your cock."

"Fuck, yes," Darren moans. "Fucking come, sweetheart."

Chris kisses him through it, through the coiling at the base of his spine and the surge as his balls tighten, through the sweet pulsing release that makes his hips jolt and his breath stutter out in whines and his come just—paints Chris' belly and thighs. The sight is enough, he guesses, because Chris follows him, and he watches with obsessive focus, Chris' hand a blur up and down his thick, long dick, the purpled head and the gaping slit, and the beautiful pulses of white over his hand and knuckles when he comes, arching beneath Will and sobbing into his temple.

Darren tenses behind him and joins them, making noises without a care for how loud he's being, grinding deep in Will's ass when he goes over the edge. He bends over Will's back, kisses between his warm shoulder blades and down the knobs of his spine and reaches down to fondle him, to make sure that he's done. When he finds Will softening and wet with come, he groans and collapses against Will's back.

"Fuck, that was good," he says.

Chris is kissing Will softly, repeatedly, cupping his jaw on either side, and Will lets the world shrink around them.

Darren slides out with a grunt and Will feels weird, empty and slippery, but he sits because his knees and calves are screaming.

After discarding the condom and wiping off with tissues, Darren flops halfway between them and Chris leans over and kisses him, too. Darren loops an arm around Chris' thigh and makes a pleased little noise into his mouth. Will sneaks his after that, nudging in before they are even fully done, sucking Darren's bottom lip between his and then getting Chris' mouth immediately after.

Finally, they're all too tired to continue with the afterglow. There are wet spots from the lubricant and a few stray smears of come that hadn't hit skin, but they've soaked the blankets before and fallen asleep without giving a shit, so that's nothing to even think about. Will strips the bedspread off simply because it's hotel-issue and scratchy as hell, and then crawls in between them under the slightly less offensive blanket and sheets.

Chris shoves a leg between his knees and Darren spoons up behind him, kissing the back of his neck while Chris kisses his jaw, and he wants to write his happiness in letters across the New York skyline, but for now he'll settle for falling asleep cradled between the two men he loves.


End file.
